Nightly Visit
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: One shot: The Dementors visit Bellatrix and she remembers memories from the past which she buried in her mind.


**A/N:** This is the first fanfiction that I have done in a while. I am experimenting slightly with the way that I have written it, but I have put the line breaks in, so it is clear that I am jumping from one place to the other.

Hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think.

* * *

**Nightly Visit**

* * *

She was alone in the dark. The whisper of the light of day had vanished long ago. She soon heard the dementor's raspy cold ice breath which sent shivers down her spine. One of them was in front of her.

"Remember why you are here Bella. You are here for your master for the Dark Lord. "She repeated to herself again and again.

More happy memories were being sucked out of her soul. Bellatrix had few usual pleasures in life. Being sorted into Slytherin, being praised by the Dark Lord...

But the hooded creature came closer and closer and the air around her got colder and colder.

The creatures made her remember...

* * *

Bellatrix was nine years old and she was running in bare feet across the lawn whilst Narcissa was chasing her. "

"You can never catch me." Bellatrix shouted behind her.

Narcissa giggled.

Bellatrix kept on running, but she looked back at the wrong time as a small sharp rock sliced the bottom of her foot; she fell to the ground.

Pain enveloped her left foot and blood began to seep slowly out of her cut, the droplet growing larger and larger. Bellatrix felt the pain.

"Bellatrix Black, if you cry, I will soon beat it out of you." A voice hissed into her ear- it was her father's.

However, Bellatrix still got a beating that night for being careless.

* * *

Bellatrix moved slowly into the corner in an attempt to cling onto some distance between her and the hooded monster.

"You are here for your Master!" She whispered to herself.

But the monster drew closer still...

* * *

Bellatrix was wearing an emerald silk nightdress, she assumed that nobody would have been in the common room at two in the morning, giving that classes would begin in approximately seven hours time. All she wanted was to write a letter to her mother, she had finally found the right words which conveyed enough sympathy and sorrow because her father had taken ill.

Bellatrix crept into the room, but there was a group of seventh year boys who were conversing in hushed voices.

The door closed behind her and the seventh years all turned round and saw her.

"And what are you doing out of bed at this time little one?" One of them hissed at her.

She did not recognise him. "Halfblood" she thought inwardly.

She glared at him and walked towards the window.

"Are you ignorant little one? I asked you a question. I expect it to be answered." He shouted at her

Bellatrix spun round and took in the seventh years face. He had a long nose and brown eyes and he also had traces of a black beard on his chin.

"I do not answer questions to someone who I have never met and who has no authority over me." Bellatrix replied back confidently.

"Fiery aren't you in that short emerald night dress?" Another said to her, she recognised it to be Rodolphus Lestrange. They met at the Lestrange Summer Gala Dinner last year.

The Lestrange's were not as rich as the Black's and she didn't have the patience to be harassed. They would pay eventually. She opened the door which led to the girl's dormitory and she stepped through it. The door closed softly behind her. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder and her back was suddenly against the wall.

"You shouldn't have come down in that night dress." A voice which she recognised to be Rodolphus's whispered in her ear.

He kissed her neck.

Bellatrix never wore that dress again because of the memories that it would evoke.

* * *

Bellatrix tried to fight, but she could not, she did not have a wand. Each time she tried to move out of the corner, the beast seemed to throw her back. Bellatrix could not help but shiver as the beast lifted one of its rotten fingers and pointed it at her beating heart.

* * *

"Bellatrix, you have disappointed me!" He whispered menacingly at her.

Bellatrix was lying on the marble floor. Her Lord was standing over her.

Bellatrix did not want to cry, but she disappointed her Lord. She wanted to try and be as good as the male Death Eaters. She wanted to prove herself. She wanted to be better than her husband. Make him suffer, eventually.

"Bellatrix, you are testing my patience. I have given up my time to teach you and you cannot perform a single dark curse- only a mediocre Cruciatius curse."

"I'm sorry my Lord." She tried to say, but instead her screams of excruciating agony echoed throughout the large empty ballroom.

* * *

"BUT I HAVE IMPROVED MY LORD!" Bellatrix screamed, her head banging against the stone cell wall

"I am in Azkaban for you my Lord..." Bellatrix whispered as she ever so slowly lost consciousness.

It was only then that the dementor moved away from the woman who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity.


End file.
